A World of Mysteries
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Death City's filled with mysteries that most people are not able to solve. Than there is Soul Eater Evans. A genius who spends his days solving the unsolvable mysteries. With his partner, and friend, Death the Kidd. The two scope out vigilantes and challenge their minds at the same time. Though, Kidd is engaged and Soul has a rather love/hate relationship with a criminal, Maka.


**Hello! Now, I'm a huge fan of Sherlock Holmes. And I was like "I wonder how I can incorporate the amazing detective in some way?" Than the idea came to me. Most of the characters in Soul Eater are perfect for the movies, and the books hold so many mysteries that I could use. Have fun reading, and I hope to see your comments!**

…

_Dum, dum da-dum… Da-dum, dum da-dum… Da-dum, dum da-dum… _

* * *

_My name is Death the Kidd. My father wasn't very good at choosing names, just like his own father. But, we aren't here to talk about names. We are here to talk about the smartest man I know. A man who never thinks twice on his decisions… Mainly because he's right. His name is Soul Eater Evans. He got his middle name from the town's people. They say he eats any information you give him and never spits it out, always saving the information in his brilliant vault of a mind._

_And I am to tell you of his life…. And how he died…. _

* * *

"How did it ever come to this, Holmes?"

"Elementary my dear Watson."

"Holmes, why are you saying such a foolish thing?"

Soul jumped over a wooden crate, holding onto the rim of his black top hat. The back of his black trench coat flying in the wind while he swiftly passed through the mob of people crowding the gravel stone road. "Because it seems we are being chased, and it would be highly illogical to speak of what happened. If I did, we would be concentrating on the thought patterns of our inner thought for what had happened in the previous stage and die from falling, getting caught by our enemies, and maybe being shot in the head from our concentration on what happened in the past and not the present. Elementary my dear Watson. Elementary."

Kidd kept his high pace and ducked as he heard a gun go off. The silver bullet just passing him, almost hitting the tip of his nose. Kidd instantly shot back up and continued sprinting, gripping the side of a building and jumping over a woman. "Sherlock that seems highly impossible. In which who would kill us? The three idiots seem to be very…" Kidd stopped as he and Soul made it out of the crowd, only to be trapped by a gang of three other henchmen standing about 20 feet in front of them. "…far away."

Soul grinned and tipped his top hat. "Evening gentlemen." He then made his way over to the right, slightly passing. But he didn't pass. The man swung a punch over to the white head. Soul instantly ducked and kept his left hand on the ground, shooting his right leg into the air and having his foot slam into the man's jaw.

Kidd saw a smirk on his friend's face. Instantly, the middle henchman ran over to Soul, only to get chest striked and kicked down under. Kidd saw the man on the left run straight at him while Soul was dealing with the middle man. Kidd instantly side-stepped and used a spinning hook kick, which his foot slammed across the man's face.

Soul kept the rim of his top hat covering his bright crimson eyes, swiftly slamming his elbow down the man's head and back kicking a man that was trying to attack him from the back at the same time.

Soon the other three that were following before arrived, making Soul and Kidd stare at them. Soul stared with deception, while Kidd stared with audacity. The pair was cornered in the dead end, but a crazy grin was plastered on Soul's slightly tanned face. He quickly ripped his top hat off and started sprinting towards the middle man, quickly dodging his attack, grabbing the heads of Lefty and Righty and slamming them into the middles head. The three soon were knocked out and crumbled to the ground.

Kidd stared with big, shining butterscotch eyes. Soul Evans brilliantly got the three in one attack. But the question to be asked is how did he know when was the right time? Why did he try a different attack? Why didn't he try to use the same move on the first set of the men? "H-Holmes! H-How-"

"It's simple, Watson." Soul adjusted the collar of his white dress shirt, glancing at the symmetrical man with his famous smirk. He took out his black handkerchief and wiped the gang member's blood off his knuckles. "The three men from before had their max amount of energy, so if I striked the middle man, the other two would quickly jump to attack. That is why I chose the man on the left. It made the other two question their plan of attack. As for these gentlemen, they were out of breath, simply put that they are not used to the length of running as they did. This was shown from how far away they were from us. Also, they wouldn't plan their strategies because they were running, which most idiots feel it is unnecessary to focusing on another thought while running, but it improves your speed, making you not focus on how much fatigue you have and to help you plan your strategies."

"But I thought you said to not focus o-"

"Of course, this would help you."

Kidd narrowed his eyes, staring into those beaty red orbs. "What are you trying to say Holmes?"

Soul walked over to his hat and picked it up with his black leather gloves, lightly dusting off the top. "I'm saying that you incapable of doing such things because your thought process is much different than… well, others."

"Are you saying I'm an idiot?" Kidd asked, feeling threatened and slightly self-conscious.

Soul walked passed Kidd, ignoring the question. Kidd quickly turned around and cursed under his breath, hands clenched into a tight fist. "You bastard…"

Of course Soul heard, but chose to ignore it, as he did with the question.

…

**Sorry that the chapter is so short. Like I said, it's a prologue. If you have any comments/questions/concerns than post those in the review box below. **

**Please remember to follow and favorite if you liked it. And I'll be back when another Sherlock Holmes idea comes to mind, which did happen. **


End file.
